Crumbling
by whimsicalwords
Summary: Blair Waldorf and her entire world can be described in one word: crumbling. Now by some sick, twisted turn of events, it appears that Chuck Bass really is the closest thing to a friend she has left. Pre-pilot. Chair. "As Nathaniel's best friend, I can't let his girlfriend stay at some bar by herself with these losers." "Then you should probably sit somewhere else."
1. Chapter 1

She felt like everything was spinning. Collapsed pretzel-style on the floor with one hand holding her head and another grasping the toilet for support, she watched her teardrops hit the checkered pattern tiles. She was pathetic. It only made sense that everyone had either left her or was disinterested.

It had been a month since Serena had left without saying goodbye. Since then, she had no one to talk to. Now her dad had left her too and even Nate was beginning to act like he wanted nothing to do with her. Stupidly she had once tried to write a letter to her best friend, to explain how everything was falling apart, but she didn't send it. Even if she needed Serena, she knew that Serena didn't want her, she probably never did.

Her throat was scratching now from performing the one act that provided her comfort and control and from muffling her sobs so no one would hear them. She needed something to drink, but water seemed too weak. She didn't want to think anymore. She couldn't.

Dorota was in the kitchen, preparing food that Blair knew would only make people want her even less, and this made it easy for her to sneak out alone without a word. Even if she had, by chance, run into her mother, it's not like she would have cared.

She found herself at The Palace bar, but it was only six o'clock and her company were mostly of the alcoholic businessmen and scumbag variety. Under normal circumstances, she would have cared. Tonight she didn't.

The bartender approached her and offered a charming smile, "What are we having?"

She considered it for a moment, "Mint Julep," because she wanted to feel its cleanly sting.

The bartender made it quickly and professionally, he garnished it with a mint sprig and placed it neatly in front of her. She muttered her thank you.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" The voice sounded familiar.

She turned around to find Chuck Bass taking the seat next to her. His father did own the hotel and he did reside in it, so she was not surprised by his presence. If anyone was said to rely on alcohol at all times, it was him. Rather, she was surprised by the fact that she hadn't even considered this fact when deciding to come. It was like some sort of subconscious force had directed her here. Maybe it was because, by some sick twisted turn of events, Chuck Bass really was the closest thing to a friend she had left.

Staring at her mint julep, she still hadn't answered his question, "Waldorf?" It worried him a little.

"What?" She snapped.

He smirked, "Isn't it a little early to be drinking?"

"I could ask you the same," she scoffed.

"Fair enough," he conceded with a turn to the bartender to order a scotch, "But seriously, why are you here? Did Nate somehow convince you? Because if so, I mean, I have to give him credit, I've been telling him…"

Her eyes scrunched up and she pursed her lips, "No, I'm just here alone. Okay?"

He hesitated, "Okay…"

She knew she would have to offer some sort of explanation though, "You should know better than anyone that people turn towards alcohol for comfort."

"It is one of its many uses," he gulped down his scotch and slid the glass back across the counter, "But what does Princess Waldorf need comforting for anyways?"

She wanted to strangle him right then and there. As much as she found him repulsive, he was still a part of the non-judging breakfast club and he didn't even seem to notice Serena had left. He didn't even care.

"You're an ass," she sneered.

"What?" It was a rare occasion that he was genuinely shocked at being ordained that title.

"Serena is gone…at boarding school," she paused, "…and she didn't say goodbye."

He sighed, "C'mon Waldorf, we all know how Serena is, it's not like…"

She grasped her glass, not looking at him, "I wasn't done. My dad left for a 31 year old model. A male one. Nate won't talk to me either," then she laughed, "It really looks like you're all I have left now."

He gulped, unsure of what to say or do, so he avoided any real issues, "I feel a little hurt you only consider me a consolation prize. I'm Chuck Bass."

"Forgive me, for not thinking Chuck Bass, Manhattan's sick, twisted, likely STD-infested billionaire playboy is a replacement for everything else in, or at least that used to be in, my life," she wasn't amused by his remarks today.

He caught on, "Alright, slow down there Waldorf, that's not how it is," he continued, "I know I'm not Serena, and I know I'm not Nathaniel, but I still do care about you."

"Great," she rolled her eyes in sarcastic response.

Now he was annoyed, "No, look at me," she did, "I'm serious."

"You'd care about anything in your field of vision that looks good in a skirt."

The corners of his mouth turned upward, "While I'm not denying that I can't help but enjoy seeing you in a skirt," she scoffed, "I can't let you stay here."

"What?"

"I just told you Waldorf, I have some sort of concern for you," he felt that he had to continue, "And as Nathaniel's best friend, I can't let his girlfriend stay at some bar by herself with these losers," he gestured around himself to make his point.

"Then you should probably sit somewhere else," she flashed him an ingenuine smile.

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes, "Whatever, we're leaving."

"You mean you're leaving."

"No, I don't. I do own this bar, sweetheart," he paused, "So, you either leave with me or I'll have you kicked out."

"Oh, is that the only way you know how to get girls to go home with you? Charming."

"I'm not joking."

"Go ahead, Bass." It was a test.

He groaned, "Blair, please. You know I can't leave you here alone."

"Fine."

He held out the coat that had been draped over the back of her chair, "I'll have Arthur pull the limo around."

She registered the mention of his chauffer, "Absolutely not."

"What? Why?"

"I will not step foot inside that nauseating contraption. I'd rather not contract anything from it."

He decided it was not worth arguing at this point, "Just so you know, Waldorf, I actually haven't slept with anyone in the limo. I like to maintain personal boundaries," he considered this, "Though, that it is not to say that I haven't…"

"I don't need a play by play."

"Fine. I'll call a car service."

"Thank you," she replied, though in a way that implied his gesture should have been expected.

It was only a short while before a sleek black car pulled up to The Palace's curb. The driver stepped out to hold the door open and Blair slid in, surprised to find that Chuck had followed suit.

"What are you doing? You live here."

"I'm not stupid, Waldorf," he continued, "I know the kinds of games you could play, I've played them before myself. I'm just making sure you actually go home."

He was right, "Fine."

It was silent for the majority of the ride home. Without Nate or Serena, things felt a little out of place between the two. Though, the silence was not uncomfortable, it felt natural in its own way. Blair was also a little relieved that traffic had further increased the duration of the ride. She needed the solace and the longer time away from her home, the longer the time away from a reminder of everything that was wrong with her life.

She broke the silence when a thought occurred to her, "Chuck…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know why Nate is being so distant?"

He paused, he couldn't do it to her, "I don't know."

It was a half-lie. Even though Chuck knew about Nate and Serena sleeping together, it was true that he didn't understand how Nate was able to be so distant from Blair. It was obvious that his best friend wanted Serena but latching onto Blair as a placeholder seemed pointless. It wasn't like Nate was using her for sex either, which was something else that he couldn't comprehend. Blair may have been untouched but she was captivating.

But now it was clear that she was hurt too. Chuck knew the feeling of being alone without anyone to really turn to. It was all he knew actually. Even though he pretended like it didn't bother him, like he actually preferred it this way, he wouldn't wish it on anybody else. He had acted like seeing Blair uncharacteristically alone at his bar early in the evening was only an unprecedented surprise but really it made him realize that she was going to hit rock bottom fast.

"Waldorf…," he studied the way she pressed her face against the window.

"Hmmm?" She was drifting away.

He didn't know what to say to make it stop, "…we're here."

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! As always, please do review with any comments, suggestions, or requests. I read and cherish them all. Also, I'm not sure yet whether I am going to leave this one a one-shot or continue it, so any thoughts regarding that would be especially helpful. **

**Finally, a special thank you to Bassward for the request for the basis of this story and inspiration. **


	2. Chapter 2

After her unfortunate stint at the Palace bar and consequent run-in with Chuck, Blair had decided that maybe it still was not too late to put everything behind her and pretend none of it ever happened. Chuck offering her a ride home and a way out of her could have been disastrous situation was all Blair needed to realize the alternate path. She would not be emotional and she certainly would not let herself wind up in any more bars alone with Chuck. She would not let everyone else win and see her pain. Instead, she would put on her best game face and march into Constance tomorrow ready to rule. She would be the picture of cool dexterity. Serena or no Serena, she was destined to finally be queen.

"Blair," Penelope greeted her with a mischievous look in her eyes.

Blair looked down from a purposefully higher position on the steps, "Yes, Penelope?"

"Hazel and I just thought you should know that we just saw Nelly Yuki…," she paused for dramatic effect, "Wearing tights as pants."

Blair breathed in with the intention of whole heartedly screaming about the atrocities of tights being used in such a disgraceful way. However, in that very moment, she realized that if she yelled, she would cry. Her emotions were too tangled up in one another. It was too threatening to release any sort of vehement cries. She would have to make a strategic decision to become cool and collected at all times. If she was lucky, perhaps it would make her minions fear her even more.

She started developing her new persona then, "Please tell her to change."

Hazel looked confused and Penelope seemed disappointed at Blair's lack of reaction. They both knew how out of character it was. Blair Waldorf was never that calm and she certainly never said "please".

"Do I need to repeat myself?" She smiled dangerously down at them.

Neither could fathom a response as they shook their heads from side to side in unison, mouths slightly agape, and headed towards the perpetrator.

Chuck, who had overheard the conversation, watched as the two girls left before approaching Blair at her cement throne, "Don't tell me you're already becoming soft."

"What do you mean?"

"The last time a girl wore tights as pants, you publicly humiliated her."

"True, but why do all that work myself?" Her tone remained unchanged.

"You also said "please"."

She briefly smirked, "Unlike you Chuck, I understand the importance of manners."

"Whatever you say, Waldorf, but I know there's something going on with you," he paused, "Told Nate about our little rendezvous at the bar last night yet?"

She didn't even flinch, "I haven't."

Chuck had been sure that she would have immediately protested in response or at least have offered a snide witticism or threat. Blair was icy but never like this. It was clear to him now that this was what she was drifting away into before she hit the cold, hardened ground of reality. She was putting up her defenses in form of an emotionless façade.

He tried one last time to evoke any sort of real response out of her, "Maybe I should then. I'm sure dear Nathaniel would love to hear my take on how his precious girlfriend ended up at my very own bar so early in the evening."

She responded nothing. Nothing at all. Absolutely nothing.

* * *

Chuck absentmindedly swiveled the basketball in his hands as he walked with Nate to the court for a game. He still couldn't get Blair's chilling reactions out of his mind. There was something seriously wrong.

"Hey man, you noticed anything weird about Blair recently?"

Nate considered it, "No, I mean, not really," he paused, "Why?"

"It's just, you know Blair, and uhh…," he decided not to tell his friend about her showing up at the bar, "She just seems freakishly calm."

Nate looked quizzically at Chuck in response, who in turn did his best to shift the direction of his questioning, "I almost thought maybe you two had finally done the deed and it had calmed her crazy for a nanosecond."

"What? No," Nate sighed, "I mean, we haven't done that yet. It's just, you know, it's special to her."

Chuck faked a gagging sound, "Whatever man, grow a pair. It seems to me like she clearly wants it."

"This coming from a guy who's slept with almost every girl in Manhattan," Nate half-laughed.

Chuck patted his friend on the back, "Look, all I'm saying is, you're already dating her. You have been since you two were like what, 10? You've been spayed and you're not even reaping the benefits."

Chuck knew the real reason Nate still hadn't slept with Blair was Serena. He didn't say that though, it was too risky of a move. However, Chuck also knew that Blair still wanted Nate to want her. It didn't take a genius to figure it out. So, maybe the way to get her back to normal was to give Nate the extra push he needed into her.

* * *

Blair sat at her vanity, looking first to her clock and then to her own blank expression in the mirror. Nate was already thirty minutes late for their date. Maybe he had forgotten about it, about her. She normally would have called him right away but she knew that was not the kind of thing the new Blair would do. So, she only continued to sit and reapply her lip gloss.

Dorota finally called her, "Miss Blair, Mister Nate for you."

Blair felt her stomach drop as she descended the staircase, "Nate."

"Blair," he took in the sight of her, "You look great," he paused, "And I'm sorry I'm so late, it's just that something came up with…"

She cut him off with a cool smile, "Don't worry about it."

Nate's eyes widened at her response but he chose to play it off, "No, no, I really am sorry. But are you still ready to go now?"

She nodded as he helped her into her jacket, "Did I already tell you how beautiful you look?"

"You did."

He planted a kiss on her cheek, "Still true the second time too though."

* * *

The next day at school as the bell rang to dismiss the students from their final classes, Chuck ran into Blair on the way to his limo. He knew she and Nate had a date last night and he was hoping that his friend had finally took his advice so that maybe everything could go back to normal.

He ran to catch up to her, "Waldorf, any big news from the evening with Nathaniel?"

"No, not that any of that would be your business anyways."

He noticed she was still glazed over, "Well, if Nathaniel can't oblige your needs, I'd be more than happy to step in."

The closest thing to any real emotion was her glare, "No thanks, Bass."

"C'mon, someone has to reawaken the spark in you. You're no fun like this."

"I don't know what you're talking about, now if you'll excuse me…"

He caught her by the arm, "Blair, this isn't going to help anything."

"I appreciate your concern but I feel great."

"No, you don't feel anything at all."

"Exactly," she smiled politely and walked past him.

**A/N: So, I have decided to continue this one for a little bit. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. As always, thank you for reading and I hope you can take the time to review as well. Any comments, suggestions, or requests are always greatly appreciated. **

**Additionally, this chapter is specifically in reference to the mentions of Blair becoming really calm after Serena left for boarding school. I hope I did it justice and managed to keep her in character. **


	3. Chapter 3

Nate stared at the essay in his hand, another perfectly formatted three-paged C-. Running his hand through his hair, he decided not to read the red inked comments and shoved the paper into his bag. He had always found himself among the ranks of mediocrity when it came to academics but now it was finally beginning to worry him. He knew his father was set on him going to Dartmouth and would be disappointed when report cards were mailed home. Though, his family would probably provide enough leeway for his admittance anyways. But the schools out west, the ones he imagined escaping to, he knew would care. There was only so much his Lacrosse skills could substitute for.

He had been distracted lately. After Serena left, things only got worse. He still felt a gnawing guilt at having slept with her, but still more than anything else, he wanted her to come back. He wanted at least to have the chance to talk. Until that happened though, he knew he had to stick with the plan that had been laid out for him, a plan that included Blair. He did love her but now he knew it was not in the same way that he loved Serena.

His phone began to ring, "Nathaniel, it's your grandfather. Tripp and I are making a stop in the city and I was hoping you'd be able to join us for dinner tonight."

Plans for dessert at the Modern with Blair briefly flashed through his mind but his grandfather continued in his silence, "From what your mother tells me, it seems like we have a lot to catch up on. I'd love to hear your thoughts about university as much as I'm sure you'd enjoy the selections at the Standard. So what do you say, tonight at 7?"

He hoped Blair would understand, "Sure, grandfather. I'll see you and Tripp there."

He glanced over his academic premise until he spotted Blair already getting into a town car. It appeared he would have to call her once he got home. For that, he was a little thankful. It was becoming harder and harder to be with her when all he could think about was Serena and knew how messed up it was. It was true that it had been a long time since he had seen his grandfather and cousin, and that is what he would tell her, but he really would have taken any excuse to avoid having to remember the hidden love triangle he had created.

* * *

Blair sat on the sitting room chaise, legs outstretched, as she flipped through her copy of _Madame Bovary_. It was disdainfully easy to translate considering all the time she had spent in Paris but the story perturbed her. The classic tale of a woman trapped in a passionless romance unnerved her with its familiarity.

She felt her phone to begin vibrate and glanced down at its screen, "Nate."

"Hey, Blair," he paused, "Listen, I know we had plans for dessert tonight at the Modern and you know I'd love more than anything to be there but my grandfather just called earlier and apparently he and Tripp are in town for the…"

She cut him off, "Oh, Nate, it's fine."

"Really?"

She did her best to maintain her tranquil concealment, "Of course. Besides, the dessert there really is much too rich anyways."

"I promise to make it up to you."

"Of course."

"Thanks again," he lingered, "I'll…uhh…I'll see you at school Monday."

She heard his end of the line go dead before either of them had the chance to offer a proper goodbye. Her eyes fluttered close as her breath shortened. Forcing herself to breathe to a set pattern, she let her emotions continue to bubble underneath the surface.

* * *

Alone at a bar on a Friday night, Chuck took to his usual habits of ordering a scotch and searching for a woman, or a few, to go home with for the night. He had become an expert at spotting women perhaps just as self-loathing as he was and they never had a problem leaving without a word in the morning. Drinking alone made it all the easier to attract them. Besides, he was Chuck Bass; he didn't need a wingman.

A brunette sipping a Cosmo caught his eye, "Hey."

She tried to offer a subtle smile but he could already read her, "Hey. Aren't you…?"

He cut her off, "Chuck Bass. Yes, now why don't you…"

The ringing of his phone had interrupted him. Normally he would have ignored it but he saw the five white letters of Blair's name flashing across the screen and it was late.

He turned away from the woman, not offering an explanation, "What? Don't tell me you're alone at some bar again."

There was a pause on the other end before giggling, "What? No. I just…"

"My, my, Waldorf, have you been drinking?"

"No," the response was immediate, "Okay, well maybe just a little bit."

"I see, and did you call me to take me up on my earlier offer?" He couldn't resist.

"Ewe. No, I hate you, Chuck," she giggled before offering her insult, "But since you answered my call, you must have run out of call girls in Manhattan."

He glanced back to the brunette still sitting at the bar, "On the contrary, now as much as I've enjoyed this conversation, I should be getting back to more fruitful pursuits."

There was no response from the other end except the sound of a male voice, "_Hi, Sweetheart, you look like you've had a lot to drink." _

"Waldorf, where are you? Is someone with you?"

"I'm at...I'm at…," she paused, "Wait, why do you care? Don't you have fruit to get back to?"

He rolled his eyes, "I do, but it seems you've derailed that plan for the night."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she bit her lip, "I'm at Butter. I came with Kati and Iz but they're no fun and they went home. But I'm not alone. I have umm…," the sound of her voice was distant from the receiver, "What's your name?" She continued, "I have Matt here with me."

"Who the hell is…?" He sighed as he threw down a wad of cash on the bar, "Listen to me, Blair. Don't go anywhere. I'm coming to get you. And tell Matt to get lost."

"But I like him," she whined, "Besides, you can't tell me what to do. I don't need you to save me, Bass. I'm perfectly capable…"

"Waldorf, you either do what I say or I'll tell Nate."

**A/N: Not so sure how I feel about this chapter but thank you for reading and for all the continuous support. I have been asked if this story will continue to be canon or AU, as of now, I'm planning for it to be canon. Although, that could still change. **

**As always, please review with any comments, suggestions, or requests. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chuck arrived at Butter in record time. Though, he was still a little annoyed that Blair had derailed his plans of hooking up with the hot bimbo at the bar. At this hour, it was unlikely that he would still be seeing any kind of action tonight. Besides, what was even the point of her being with Nate if he was going to have to be the one stuck dealing with these kinds of antics?

Walking towards the bar, he immediately spotted her. Her poise always allowed her to stand out in the most relaxed of settings. Her hair was tied back in a chignon but it appeared that many strands had become loose enough to now frame her face as she leaned towards her martini glass. Chuck couldn't tell if this was an effect of her inebriation or of the new persona she was trying to create for herself.

"Waldorf," he whispered in an abrupt tone from behind her.

She giggled, "Bass, did you come to join my party?"

He had to remind himself briefly of her state, "Not quite."

She turned around to face him with a confused expression, "Then why…why are you here?"

"I told you on the phone…"

Who Chuck guessed could have only been the Matt from that very phone conversation appeared at the bar, carrying two coats in hand. He noticed an uncertainty flash across Blair's face as she looked at him.

"Alright, babe, you ready?"

Chuck answered for her, "No, she's not. Get lost."

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

"I'm Chuck Bass."

Matt immediately took a few steps back after Chuck had delivered the line with such unflinching confidence, "Alright, man, if she's your girl or something…"

Blair, however, was not as easily affected, "What? Ugh. Please, as if. He is so repulsive," she laughed, "Like, honestly disgusting…"

"You about done, Waldorf?"

"With you, yes," she turned purposefully doe eyed and looked back up at Matt.

Chuck grimaced, "Waldorf, I'm trying to help you."

She giggled absentmindedly, "Oh, Chuckie, that's so sweet of you," then she turned serious, almost seemingly sober for a moment, "…but I don't need your help or anyone else's. I'm fine on my own."

He rolled his eyes, "Obviously not. I'm not trying to play 'Rescue Princess Waldorf' all night, so I'll make it easy for you. Like I said, you let me take you home or I tell Nathaniel."

Even an intoxicated Blair recognized the implications, "Fine."

With that, Chuck hastily grabbed her jacket out of Matt's hands as he muttered under his breath, "Amateur."

* * *

Now in her bedroom, Blair was finally starting to return to normal self. This was likely due to the bagels and cups of coffee that Chuck had kept shoving at her. Rather than arguing with him, she decided that she could just purge later. Lately, it seemed that was the only thing that could really make her feel in control anyways. Her cool and collected façade had proved to provide an effective exterior; her minions feared her more, Nate would never think she was needy again, and even her Mother had quit asking about Serena. The interior that came with it, however, was lacking. She felt trapped, waiting to inevitably combust.

Chuck entered her room with more coffee in hand, extending a cup to her, "Here."

Blair pushed it away, "No…," she paused, "Why are you still here, Bass?"

He smiled a little as he plopped down in a chair opposite her bed, "Ah, so the real Waldorf has returned. You're lucky I'm an expert at curing hangovers."

She glared, "I'm not hungover."

He laughed, "Please, you were about to go home with some guy named Matt a couple of hours ago."

"Nate can't know." Her response was immediate.

"What? You don't think Nathaniel would be into a threesome with another guy?"

She didn't flinch, "I'm serious."

He sighed, "Don't worry, I won't tell Nate."

"Thank you." It was one of the only times he had heard her express genuine gratitude.

It remained silent for a few moments, "So, is that why you called me instead of him? You're afraid he'd break up with you over that."

She shook her head, "No…," she leaned back against her pillows, "He already canceled our plans. That's why I was at the bar in the first place and…I don't know…I just…things are different between us now. It's like he doesn't even want me anymore."

"What do you mean?"

She closed her eyes as if it would make the problem go away, "He's so distant now and sometimes it feels like we don't even know each other."

Chuck considered this for a moment but didn't say anything about it, "But Waldorf, can you go back to being yourself?"

She didn't reply so Chuck filled in the awkward silence, "You're making it really hard for me to get laid."

"You say that like you don't just pay for prostitutes anyways."

He smirked, "I prefer the term escort," then turned back to the matter at hand, "I'm serious though, this new freakishly calm Blair thing is starting to freak me out."

She shrugged, "It makes everything easier."

"The Blair Waldorf I knew never did something just because it was easy."

* * *

On Monday, Chuck spotted Nate off to one of the cornered tables in the courtyard waiting for the first period bell to ring. Deciding he could use the time outside to have a cigarette, Chuck walked over to take a seat next to his blonde best friend on the cemented circle.

"Hey, man," Nate greeted as he registered one of his best friend's multi-colored scarves out of the corner of his eye.

Chuck pulled a cigarette out of his back pocket, "So, what's with this whole sullen outcast act?"

"What? I'm just thinking I guess."

"About what? How much hot congressional ass you saw this weekend?"

"What? No," Nate sighed as he continued to think to himself.

"Of course not, you still haven't even done the deed with your own girlfriend. I'm starting to wonder if you're gay, Nathaniel."

Nate shoved Chuck in response, "C'mon man," then he paused, "You know how you said Blair was acting weird the other day?"

Chuck blew out a puff of smoke, "Yeah."

"Well, I'm noticing it now too. It's like she has no emotion or something anymore. I mean, it's just weird."

"Listen, Nathaniel, I don't know how many times I have to tell you this but just tap that ass already."

Nate squinted, "I don't see what that has to do with…"

Chuck rolled his eyes, "Obviously you and Waldorf are drifting apart. Blair is practically begging for you to take her at this point and let's face it, all women want attention whether they admit it or not," he noticed the confused expression still remained on Nate's face, "So what I'm saying is, seal the deal and Blair will be back to normal. Show her you still want her."

Nate considered his best friend's advice, "I think you might actually be right about something, man."

"Don't patronize me."

The bell rang and Nate immediately slung his backpack over his shoulder while Chuck remained in his relaxed position, "See you later, man."

Chuck called after him with a smirk, "Oh, and report with details. I'd love to know what a freak Waldorf is in bed."

* * *

**A/N: I apologize that it has taken me so long to update. However, I'd like to thank everyone who has continued to support this story. I am currently taking all of your reviews and suggestions into account as I continue writing. As always, please review with any comments, suggestions, or requests. Follows and favorites make me happy too. **

**Happy Easter or Passover to those of you who are celebrating and I hope everyone else has a wonderful day too. Thanks for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

Nate had been waiting for the perfect moment to approach her. He had underestimated her minions' desires to surround her during lunch. Finally they left to go get yogurt of their own and he jumped on the moment. He just wanted everything to go back to the way it was supposed to be. Chuck had been right; showing Blair he still wanted her could fix things. Serena wasn't coming back and he had to face that fact. Even if he could never feel the same way about Blair, they were still supposed to be. It was an inevitable part of both of their lives and he did want her to be happy.

He wrapped his arms around her from behind, "Hey."

Her body tensed, "Nate…?"

"Expecting it to be someone else?" He teased.

She forced a smile, "No, of course not. I just…"

"Wanted to skip class and spend the rest of the day with your boyfriend?"

She turned to face him, "…what?"

"C'mon, it could be fun."

"My attendance record…"

He cut her off, "Trust me, it'll be fine. No record. I know how to work the system, Chuck taught me."

"Of course."

"So that's a yes then?" He looked up at her hopefully.

She sighed, "Don't make me change my mind."

* * *

It was 1:00 on a Wednesday and Blair was not in class. This was a first. She just hoped to god that Bass actually knew something about how to leave no tarnishes on a record. Normally she would have immediately refuted Nate's request. But this was the first time that he had shown actual interest in her in a while. Maybe he still did want her. Maybe everything could go back to the way it was before Serena left.

Now they were in Nate's bedroom. Blair would have preferred her own room but she didn't want to risk running into her mother. The Captain worked long hours and Nate's mom was at a spa getaway with some of her book club friends. Here they had the luxury of knowing that they were alone even if it meant being amidst pointless video games and hidden pot stashes.

One thing led to another and soon they were on his bed, legs tangled, and faces inches apart. This moment didn't feel like it used to though. She used to feel a pang of nervousness or excitement but now she just felt empty.

Nate pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "You know I want you, right?"

Her voice came out as a whisper, "You do?"

He smiled, "Yeah."

As his fingers made circles on her hands, she turned upwards, "Show me."

* * *

Chuck was not one to partake in the social niceties that occurred in the meeting grounds between Constance and St. Jude's after the final bell. During freshman year, this babble of small talk, gossip, and reciprocal compliments had been at least useful to get into some eager virgin pants. Now it was boring; he was uninterested in almost all of his classmates. Today it was raining and both Nate and Blair were gone too, so he really had no reason to stay.

As custom, he immediately glided into the back of his limo, "Arthur, take the long way home."

"Yes, Mr. Bass."

Chuck was also hoping to avoid the heavy gaze of his father. Report cards had been mailed home and he wasn't in the mood to hear his father go on at length about how much of a disappointment he was. It seemed the only time Bart even cared to pay any attention was when it involved a chance to criticize him. He hoped the increasing downpour and inevitable traffic delays would create just enough of a time lapse for his father to have to leave for business before he arrived. Avoidance was usually the best method in these situations.

Chuck breathed an actual sigh of relief when the limo was caught in a traffic jam and at a red light simultaneously. The rain was loud enough to drown out his thoughts too, until he noticed a petite figure concealed under a large black umbrella. He would have taken pity if he weren't too busy noting the deliciousness of the way raindrops slid down the bare legs.

Always one to take advantage of the situation, Chuck ordered Arthur to unlock the door. Knowing this to be a less embellished request of his employer, the chauffer did so without question.

Chuck stepped out and called toward the figure, "Hey beautiful, want a ride in a limo?"

The figure turned on its heels to face him. Only then could he see her face and it was not the face of an indebted woman that he had hoped to inspire. He didn't even recognize the face at first; traces of runny mascara and pooled up tears made her look weak. It was the eye roll she offered in spite of this that gave her away.

"What the hell, Waldorf?"

She stood in her place, adamantly, "What do you mean? You're the one that just tried hitting on me, perv."

"I didn't even know it was you," he smiled, "But you should definitely wear that skirt more often."

She shot him a dirty look and began to continue on her way, dainty flats becoming more soaked with each step. Each hit against the sloshy concrete pained the ingrained appreciation for designer fashion within her but she was certainly not ready to be fiddled over by Dorota or leave Eleanor the chance to track an unusual town car order.

Chuck sighed and quickened his step to catch up with her, "C'mon, I was only kidding Waldorf. Get in the limo."

She said nothing and followed him. Opening the door for herself, flinging it backward, she stepped in first, leaving Chuck just enough time to squeeze in again before Arthur stepped on the gas pedal.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update again. I've been increasingly busy lately and was hit by a writer's block. Though, in the meantime, I did enjoy reading all of your reviews and receiving all your favorites/follows. I am so happy that so many of you are enjoying this story. **

**This chapter is exceedingly short in part because the next chapter is intended to be the last. **

**Therefore, now is the best time to send in reviews with comments or suggestions! I do read and consider each and every one carefully. **

**Have a lovely day! **


	6. Chapter 6

Blair reached into her Chanel bag for a mirror. Flipping it open, she watched her face distort in disgust at her own reflection. She hastily tried to wipe away any trace of her tears and began pinning her hair back into place. The only saving grace she had was that her umbrella had been large enough to shield her clothes from the rain. Sighing, she closed the mirror and placed it back in her purse. There was no point anymore. She really had hit rock bottom; she was a tear-stained, frantic mess taking a ride in Chuck Bass's limo.

Chuck, though, had been intrigued watching her try to piece herself back together, "So, want to talk about it?"

"What?" Hiding her problems was always easier.

He raised an eyebrow, "About why Blair Waldorf was attempting to walk home in the rain in those shoes?"

"I didn't like them that much anyways."

"That's not what I meant."

* * *

Chuck waited for a response, but none came. It was then that he realized that Blair was supposed to have spent the day with Nate, and Nate was supposed to have shown her that he wanted her. Judging from the current situation, he guessed things had taken a turn.

He tried again, "So, this is about Nate then?"

She pursed her lips, "It's my own fault. I'm never going to be good enough for anyone to really want me." The last parts came out in a whisper.

Hearing this made Chuck feel a way that he had never before. He always knew Blair wasn't as overly confident as she pretended to be but he couldn't believe that she would really think what she had said was true either. She was gorgeous, and not in a superficial cheap kind of way. She was smart, strong-willed, and witty. A formidable competitor, she was never boring. He found himself becoming angry at Nate for some reason.

"If I were him, I would want you."

She scoffed, "Please, I don't need that kind of consoling."

He didn't make eye-contact, "I don't console."

She sighed, "Right, well, that still doesn't really help either of us, Bass."

He wanted to tell her that it could. He had a fleeting thought that even when she was wet from the rain with pieces of hair out of place, she still looked beautiful. He wanted to reach out and touch her, to give her what he knew she wanted. In this moment, he couldn't help but want to give her attention in ways that he knew Nate never could. He felt like he understood her and everything that she wanted. But he couldn't do anything about it. It wasn't right. It couldn't be.

Noticing her quizzical look in response to his silence, he quickly asked, "So, what was it then, Nate still just not man enough to pleasure you?"

She only glared.

"I'll take that as a yes."

She leaned back against her seat, "It's just, I don't know what to do anymore."

"Trust me, its Nathaniel's own problem. I wouldn't need any help figuring out what to do to you." He looked suggestively at her.

She caught herself beginning to smile a little but immediately fixed her demeanor by shooting daggers his way, "In your dreams."

Truth be told, this really was in his dreams from time to time. Normally he just dismissed it as a consequence of Blair being the one thing he couldn't have. Besides, it made sense for a girl like Blair to be in occasional fantasies. She was untouched and pure but at the same time boiling over with passion. It was a combination that was sure to please in the bedroom. But now he found himself really wanting it to be a reality.

He found himself whispering smugly in her ear, "Just give me the word and we can make it a reality, Waldorf."

* * *

Blair felt herself involuntarily shudder at the sensation of Chuck's warm breath on her neck. A fleeting thought passed that Nate had never come close to making her feel like that. Of course, maybe it was just because Chuck was Chuck and she was Blair. He was experienced and dangerous; he was incapable of being anything but exciting. But then there were also the times when he really listened to her. After all that happened, he was still the one there for her.

She noticed the smirk spread across his face. She vowed not to let herself forget that Chuck Bass was also an arrogant and disgusting asshole. She wasted no time shoving him further into the other seat and giving him a prompt eye roll.

This only egged him on though, "So you like to play rough, huh?"

Not one to be outdone, Blair flashed a false grin, "You know me well, Bass."

Soon she was pinning his hands together as she dug her elbow into his side. The slightly pained expression on his face gave her all the amusement she could have needed. Her legs became tangled in his at the result of the proximity but she chose to ignore it.

"Now, Chuck, I know you weren't insinuating what I think you were? Maybe it will be best if you apologize and admit that I'm the one in control here."

* * *

Chuck had to admit that Blair was stronger than she looked. Her dainty hands felt like a death grip around his wrists, but he kind of liked the sensation. Most of all though, he was glad that the real Blair was still in there somewhere. He caught a glimpse of the wicked sparkle in her eye and felt strangely relieved.

He couldn't resist adding fuel to the fire, "And you're the dominatrix type, too?" He paused and offered a smirk, "Makes sense now that I think about it."

She dug her fingernails into his skin, "I don't really think that's funny, Bass. Now don't you have something you want to say?"

His words came out in broken hisses, "Fine. You win this time, Waldorf."

She smiled sweetly down at him, "Not quite."

He rolled his eyes, "I'm sorry for insinuating that I'd please you in the bedroom," and then quipped, "even though it's true."

"Still not quite."

"…You're the one in control."

* * *

With that, she released her hold on him, clearly satisfied. For a moment, it almost even felt like she could forget completely about the fact that she had been breaking down moments ago. Or even about the fact that she had been trying to stop doing so for the past few weeks. She was Blair Waldorf, of course she was the one in control.

But she still hadn't completely moved away from Chuck yet. The fabric of his suit felt nice against her legs and his body warmth was comforting against her rain splattered attire. She wondered briefly what it would feel like to be wrapped up in his arms and noticed that he hadn't moved either. His brown eyes met her own and neither one of them said anything, hearts beating faster.

Arthur's voice came over the speaker, "Mr. Bass, Miss Waldorf, we're here."

At least the real Blair wasn't completely broken yet.

FIN

* * *

**A/N: I would like to thank everybody who has supported this story; I have received so many wonderful thoughts, comments, and suggestions. At the last chapter, I would still very much love to read your overall thoughts and even receive any requests for upcoming stories. Though, these will most likely be one-shots. **

**I know a few of you had hoped that Blair and Chuck would progress further romantically but I very much liked the idea of this story ending where it started in a way. Of course, the ending is also open, so what really happens is up to each reader. **

**Thank you so much again. Have a wonderful day! **


End file.
